The Way It Is
by Solianne
Summary: Summer has passed and it’s back to University were the important lessons in life might not be taught in a classroom but rather learned through parties, dates, fights and the occasional full-out fight in the middle of an intersection.
1. The Way It Is

**Title:** The Way It Is

**Author:** Solianne

**Rating:** Tentatively rated R for swearing, sex and possibly violence.

**Characters:** Julia, Mathilda, Raul

**Summary:** Summer has passed and it's back to University where the important lessons in life might not be taught in a classroom but rather learned through parties, dates, fights and the occasional full-out fight in the middle of an intersection during rush hour.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot of this particular story and any characters that appear in it that do not appear in the Beyblade anime, movie or manga. I do not own the characters, nor their backgrounds.

**Author's Notes:** In all honesty – this simply jumped into my brain and I'm pretty much figuring things out as I go. I have quite a bit written already, to give me time to write without feeling pressured to. Feel free to review, and also critique if you want, but don't flame me, alright? I'm trying to get a feel of the characters.

Wyatt is a completely fictional city, however it is named after the character "Wyatt" from the series (but not in the actual story).

* * *

Brushing her hair away from her eyes, Mathilda placed her hands on her hips and grinned proudly. It had taken her the better part of the day, but she was now fully moved into her spanking new apartment.

Grinning she couldn't help but squee just a little and do a little victory jump. She'd worked all through High School until now to be able to afford this moment, and it felt wrong not to give a little skip of joy.

After all, how often do you move into your first apartment?

Sure, the furniture wasn't perfect, some of it was bought from a flea market, other stuff was given to her from relatives and friends. The couch she'd taken with her from her old room, but her bed was new.

She'd painted the walls and though the bathroom and kitchen still looked like something out of a 60's movie, the apartment was liveable.

_And it's 100% mine._

It was a great accomplishment and one she'd been working towards for years and finally seeing it she had a hard time not letting the grin split her face.

Just as she was getting ready for another victory dance, her cell phone began ringing it's cheery little tune signalling that it was Julia on the phone.

Dashing over to pick it up, she couldn't wait to tell Julia the good news.

"Hi Jules! Guess what?" grinning excitedly, she barely managed to keep from jumping a little again.

"Santa called?"

"No! You _know_ what, I've been talking about it for weeks!" she did jump a little then.

"Months actually, or if you want to be accurate you've been going on and off about it for years..." there was some silence on the other line for awhile and Mathilda nibbled her lip, "so you're all moved in now?"

"Yep!" grinning Mathilda skipped towards her couch.

"And you're doing your victory dance?" stopping in her tracks, Mathilda chew her lip.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I'm standing right here, _idiot_," blinking Mathilda turned and walked towards the doorway leading to the hallway where Julia was currently standing and grinning at her.

"It looks great!" Julia said as she hung up, looking around the place.

"I know! I'm so excited!"

"I know, I've been watching you do the victory dance for awhile, I didn't have the heart to stop you," grinning Julia looked around again.

"So, are you coming then?"

Blinking, Mathilda frowned and titled her head.

"Coming to what?"

"Enrique's party of course!"

"Oh, right, that's tonight isn't it?"

"Well, _duh_," rolling her eyes at her Julia dropped down onto the couch.

"So? You coming?"

"I don't know," Mathilda shifted hesitantly.

"Come on! It'll be fun! There'll be boys!"

"That's great, but I'm not looking for boys..."

"Yes you are, you just don't know it yet!" Julia said with conviction, turning her head to look at her.

"It'll be fun and you can leave when you want. Pretty please?"

"I don't know..."

"Pleeeeaasseeee?" doing her best impression of puppy-eyes Julia gave a little whimper and Mathilda felt herself melt.

"Fine, but I won't stay for long, I'm tired."

"That's fine, as long as you're coming!" grinning Julia stood up.

"You sure are excited for this, aren't you?" Mathilda eyed her friend warily as she came over to her.

"What are you wearing? Not pants I hope. You should wear a dress, I haven't seen you in a dress for awhile... Which way is the bedroom?" pointing towards her bedroom Mathilda felt herself dragged towards it.

"We have to get you all dolled up!"

"Why? I won't be there for long!" she protested, though it seemed little use against Julia's eagerness.

"So you say, but you never know," looking at her, Julia narrowed her eyes, "just play along, alright?"

"Fine, fine..." Mathilda sighed.

* * *

"Mattie, what is taking you so long?" Julia pursed her lips and dug her hands deeper into the pocket of her jeans as she stared down the image of a grinning Ming-Ming winking back at her.

_Of all the posters to hang on your bathroom door, you had to choose __her__?_

"I'm coming!" Julia could hear some scrambling coming from inside the bathroom, but when another minute passed and Mathilda still hadn't appeared, she sighed and walked over to the window, leaning on the ledge and looking out at the street below.

"We're going to be late!" she called, watching as a little white dog playfully ran down the street while the woman it was out with was being almost dragged after it.

Taking her eyes from the dog, Julia looked to the sky which had turned into that nice yellow and purplish colour that signalled that the sun was on its way down and that it's soon be night-time. It was Julia's favourite time of the day, too bad she had to spend it staring out of a window of her friend's apartment rather than be outside and enjoy the scenery with a cool beer.

Glancing at the wall clock, Julia moved from the window and impatiently knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come on already! There's only ten minutes until we're supposed to be there!"

"I'm coming!" a muffled reply came from the bathroom and Julia rolled her eyes, walking over to the hallway mirror she checked her own reflection.

"There, all done!" Mathilda said just as she stepped out of the bathroom. Still looking into the mirror, Julia shifted her gaze over to the reflection of Mathilda and nodded approvingly.

"You look good," picking up her purse she placed one hand on her hip and eyed Mathilda.

"Ready to leave then? No other last-minute checks that will take forever?" as Mathilda shook her head, Julia let out a breath of relief and nodded.

"Alright then, we better get going, the rest of the group will be waiting for us, and I'd rather not get stuck next to Dunga again," shuddering Julia slipped her feet into her flip-flops.

"He's not that bad," Mathilda said, grinning a bit as she put on her sandals and got her bag.

"Yes he is," Julia replied absently as she looked at her reflection one last time. She looked good, she knew, her hair put up and falling in heavy curls down her back, her eyes smoky and her lips sparkling she looked just the right mix of sexy without seeming like she was trying too hard. Coupled with a red v-neck top and a pair of tight-fitting jeans, Julia would fit right in.

Opening the door, Julia stepped outside and watched as Mathilda locked the door. Mathilda rarely wore makeup and even now she only wore a bit of mascara and eyeliner. Her sandals were black, but to Julia's disappointment they didn't have heels.

"You really should try to get to know Dunga, he might not be so bad," smiling at her Mathilda stepped down the first few steps leading down to the entry door of her apartment building.

"Do I have to?" following Mathilda, Julia wrinkled her nose. Perhaps Dunga wasn't so bad, but from what she'd heard, he couldn't keep up with an intelligent conversation.

Turning, Mathilda rolled her eyes at her and walked down the last staircase in silence.

Once outside, Julia grinned. "It's a nice evening, isn't it?"

Nodding, Mathilda chewed on her lower lip. "How do you think it'll be?"

"The party?" Julia asked, pulling down her top a bit.

"Yeah."

"Pretty wicked I'd think, after all, it's Enrique that's hosting it," Julia grinned, trying to imagine what sort of madness Enrique had put together this time.

"That's what worries me," Mathilda whispered as they began walking.

Rolling her eyes, Julia put her arm around Mathilda's shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Stop worrying, I'll be there, Miguel will be there, heck, and you probably know more people than I do that's going to be there!

"How do you figure?" Mathilda glanced over at her, still gnawing on her lip.

Shrugging, Julia stepped out of the way of a mother pushing a baby carriage in front of her.

"For all you might be quiet, most people like you and tend to approach you whether you're at college or out with friends, so I gather you'll probably recognize quite a few faces," taking a left turn, Julia looked over at Mathilda. She was still gnawing.

"And stop that, you won't have much of a lower lip left if you keep that up!" giving Mathilda a playful push she put her hands into her pockets.

"Though, how come you don't like Enrique?"

"It's not that I _don't_ like him, it's just that his parties usually end with someone getting arrested..." Mathilda gnawed on her lip again, then seemed to think better of it and stopped, "and it's pretty loud and people get a bit out of control."

"But that's the fun of it! Don't you remember his New Years Eve party?"

At that, Mathilda shivered and wrinkled her nose.

"Emily had to stay over, and she can't really keep her alcohol down, so she puked on my couch. It took months before it went out!"

"Well, this time no one will be staying over..." Julia grinned, "unless of course you find a certain someone you'd like to bring home with you of course."

Blushing, Mathilda shook her head.

"I don't think so, I'm not really cut out for that, you know?"

"No, I don't know and I don't get how you'd know either, it's not like you've ever tried!"

Julia shook her head and looked over at Mathilda. "You might enjoy a bit of casual fun, you know."

"You might, but I get attached easily, you know that..." Mathilda looked down at her shoes and Julia frowned and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Still hurting?"

"Yeah well... I know Kane and I weren't a couple, and that he made certain I knew it..." Mathilda bit her lip, "but still, I kinda... Liked him, you know?"

"I know, but he wasn't looking for that..." looking ahead of her, Julia titled her head. "At least he ended it before you actually started to love him," looking at Mathilda from the corner of her eye, she sighed.

"Don't Julia... I was stupid, I knew what I was getting into and you're right, he did end it before it grew to be something serious for me," nodding Mathilda smiled a little.

"Right, you two still call one another?"

"Oh, we met up at the library yesterday to share notes, Kane missed a lecture," Mathilda frowned, and Julia grinned.

"Let me guess, Salima was gone from the lecture too?"

"Yeah, she was..." Mathilda sighed a little then shook her head. "Can we change the topic please?"

"Sure, have you seen Johnny's new car?"

"He's got a new car?" Mathilda stopped and looked at Julia, "but didn't he just get that big blue one?"

"Oh, that's actually Oliver's, but Johnny loaned it because he forgot to fill his the day before," Julia grinned. "His new one is pretty wicked; it's deep green, a cabriolet of some sort... It's got really soft seats too!"

"Oh, and how would you know that?" grinning, Mathilda glanced over at her and Julia felt herself blush.

"Julia, you didn't!" Mathilda kept staring and when Julia didn't deny it, she broke out laughing.

"You're nuts! Getting involved with Johnny?"

"I'm not _involved_ with Johnny, it's a quick fling, that's all," Julia threw a glare over at her friend.

"Johnny doesn't do quick flings, you know that," still grinning, Mathilda tugged on the strap of her dress.

"Well, he'll have to this time, because I don't want anything more," frowning Julia shook her head.

"But enough of that, we're almost at Enrique's and we have to plan!"

"Plan?" glancing over at her, Mathilda raised a brow.

"Yes, plan; are there anyone you really don't want to see?"

"Err, I don't think so..." Mathilda frowned.

"Are you sure? What about Kane?"

"Okay, I don't want to see Kane... Or Miguel—"

"Wait, why Miguel?" Julia stopped.

"It's no reason, it's just..." Mathilda shrugged her shoulders, "he and Emily broke up recently, and he's being real emo about it, okay?"

Blinking, Julia frowned. "But isn't Miguel like your best friend, or something?"

"He is, but..." cringing, Mathilda sighed, "I'd rather not deal with it tonight..."

"Okay... Well, I'm avoiding Kai for one,"

"Won't be a problem, Kai seems to be avoiding everyone right now,"

"I'm also avoiding Tala,"

"I'm not surprised."

"Shut up Mattie. I'll also be avoiding Brooklyn,"

"What's up with the redheads?"

"I'm ignoring you now Mattie. Hm... Who else? Oh, right! Tyson! Oh, and Raul!"

"Ah, makes sense. Though, will it be really bad if you can't avoid Raul?" Mathilda asked.

"Well, no, but I'd rather not—"

"Hey, Jules!" stopping in her tracks, Julia slowly turned around and cringed.

"Why didn't you say they were approaching?" she whispered to Mathilda.

"Well, it would've ruined the surprise," she didn't have to look to know Mathilda was grinning.

"How're you Raul?" Mathilda asked as Raul approached them.

"Just great! Went Go-carting with Tyson and Max," Raul grinned and Julia froze.

"Tyson isn't..." she swallowed softly.

Grinning wider, Raul nodded, "he'll be here once Max figures out what to wear."

"Damn," Julia muttered.

"Oh be nice," Mathilda grinned. "So how're they doing, haven't seen them in awhile, I hope they're good?"

"Oh, they're just fine, Tyson is scraping through college and Max is still helping his mother when he's not too busy studying," Raul nodded.

"And Tyson and Hilary?" Julia asked, last she'd heard, the two had been arguing again, but then it wasn't precisely unusual.

"They're on... A break of sorts, that's what Tyson says at least," Raul grimaced a bit and Julia nodded.

"Ah, Hilary got sick of him doing nothing again?"

"Well, to defend my friend, she's being a bit of a bitch. Tyson's been improving, sure, he tends to be a bit lazy, but Hilary makes him out to be some sort of slacker, which he's not!"

Raul frowned, "she really should lay off him, stresses him out completely the way she bosses him around!"

"Maybe they should stay... On their break?" Mathilda suggested, frowning a bit.

"That'd be a Christmas miracle," Julia muttered sarcastically.

"It'd probably be for the best," Raul nodded and sighed, "not that he'll listen to anyone who proposes it."

"Of course he won't, he thinks himself in love! The stupid fool," Julia crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose.

"You're just jealous he's been spending less time with you," Mathilda grinned.

"Well, he always turn into a bit of a prick when he gets together with Hilary, forgets our plans, doesn't show up and doesn't call," Julia huffed, "I don't know why I bother."

"Because he's your best friend, and the only guy you know who doesn't mind being defeated by a girl?" Raul suggested, grinning brightly.

"Oh shut up," Julia huffed again.

"Shouldn't we get going? I thought we were late?" frowning, Mathilda looked at Raul.

"Relax Matters, I doubt Enrique will be standing at the door, ready to scold us for being late.

But you're right, we should go," still grinning, Raul held out an arm for each of them. "May I?"

Grinning, Mathilda took it and with a reluctant grunt Julia did as well.


	2. How We Are

**Title:** The Way It Is

**Author:** Solianne

**Rating:** Tentatively rated R for swearing, sex and possibly violence.

**Characters:** Johnny, Enrique, Julia, Raul, Mathilda, Michael, Ray, Mariah, Hilary, Rick, Robert, Spencer, Emily and Mariam.

**Summary:** Summer has passed and it's back to University where the important lessons in life might not be taught in a classroom but rather learned through parties, dates, fights and the occasional full-out fight in the middle of an intersection during rush hour.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot of this particular story and any characters that appear in it that do not appear in the Beyblade anime, movie or manga. I do not own the characters, nor their backgrounds.

**Author's Notes:** I promise it's going to get more exciting, but it's just starting to crawl up the hill. I also wasn't meaning to put this up until Sunday, but consider it a late/early Christmas present from me :)

Again, Wyatt is a fictional city as is the rest of the setting. There's several more characters in this one (14 when I counted them) so I hope it's not too confusing.

You might luck out and get an update on Sunday too, we'll see :)

* * *

The party was every bit as loud and boisterous as Mathilda had expected, but unlike her, Enrique _loved_ it. Being the uncrowned Party King he revelled in throwing huge parties that had people talking about it for years afterward. And besides, it was fun!

"You coming?" Johnny yelled from where he was sitting on the couch, tightly squeezed between Enrique's date for the night and some unknown girl he really wanted to get to know later on.

"I'm coming," reluctantly pulling himself away from the porch railing he walked over to his friend, holding his hand out for his date.

"You're not leaving me for Johnny here, are you?" he grinned at her, watching as she giggled drunkenly and staggered over to him. It wasn't even that late yet, and she was having trouble walking, shaking his head, Enrique winked at the other girl while his date gave him a drunken hug.

The other girl winked back at him and grinned, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Pushing the girl away from him, he looked over at Johnny.

"Any sign of Raul yet?" as far as Enrique was concerned, Raul was one of those people who made an awesome party, an _amazing_ party. With several party tricks and enough charms to give Enrique a challenge, Raul always made any party he came to louder, cooler and more exciting.

"Nope, haven't seen him yet, I bet he's probably hanging out with Tyson still," Johnny shrugged and took a long sip of his bear.

"Or maybe he dropped by his sister's place so he could walk with her?" Enrique pecked the cheek of the drunken girl and watched as she staggered off, presumably to the bathroom, he hadn't really listened.

"Julia went over to Mathilda's place to get ready," Johnny said absently as the other girl stood up and walked over to Enrique.

Smiling encouragingly at the girl, Enrique arched a brow at his friend. "And how'd you know that?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Johnny eventually gave him the finger and stood up.

"I think I'll seek out Lee, he's less likely to make me want to vomit," raising his beer, he grinned, "great party though," and with that, Johnny sauntered off.

"He's just in a bit of a rut since his girl doesn't really want to be his girl," Enrique muttered to the girl as she slid close to him.

"Aww, poor baby," she whispered, kissing Enrique's neck softly.

"Nah, he'll be fine once he gets some more alcohol into his system," grinning Enrique played with the girl's hair.

"Now, what would your name be?"

* * *

"I thought you said that this party had just started?" Julia looked over at her brother then back into the living room where there were currently well over two dozen people moving about.

"You know how it is with Enrique's parties, sis, people always show up way earlier than they normally would," dropping their arms, Raul looked around.

"And as a result, they get way too drunk, way too soon," Mathilda muttered.

"Yeah, some do, but most are sensible enough to wait until nightfall before bringing out the booze," a voice said behind them.

"Michael!" grinning brightly Mathilda turned around and gave him a big hug.

"Missed me Hilly?" Michael asked teasingly, stroking a few stray strands of her behind her ear.

"Don't reply Mattie, you'll only enlarge his ego and goodness know it's big enough already," Julia said.

"Julia! I didn't think you'd be the kind to spy on people in the changing rooms!" Michael grinned at her and Julia frowned.

"What?"

"Never mind, you don't want to know," Raul grinned and pulled Julia's arm. "Let's see if we can locate the bar, shall we?"

"Are you coming Mattie?"

"Erm," looking between Julia and Michael, Mathilda frowned.

"You two go ahead, I'll keep Hilly here safe until you're back," putting his arm around Mathilda's waist, he pulled her close. "She's safe with me."

"I really wish I could believe that," Julia said as her brother tugged her arm again and she found herself being dragged into the chaos of the living room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Mariah?" Ray watched as his girlfriend glanced out the window again.

"Of course it is!"

"I mean, should we, well, you, really be meddling with Tyson's love life?" Ray asked, glancing over towards the corner where Hilary was standing, arms crossed and a sour expression on her face.

_You could almost mistake her for Kai._

"I don't see either of them making an effort," came the indignant reply from the window and Ray sighed.

"Alright then, seeing him yet?"

"Nope, do you think he's forgotten?" looking over her shoulder, Mariah frowned.

"Knowing Tyson, it's not impossible, but Max said he'd be coming with Tyson and I doubt Max would forget," Ray shrugged, "but anything is possible I guess..."

"No, Max wouldn't forget. He's looking forward to seeing Michael again far too much to forget about this party," Mariah said, looking back out the window.

"But I wish he would hurry up!"

"So do I," Ray sighed, sinking deeper into the chair he was sitting in and looking at the people chatting and having fun around them.

* * *

"If you're trying to do an impression of Kai, you're doing a pretty darned good job," a chest said to Hilary, or rather, Rick Anderson's chest said to Hilary. Arching her head up, she arched a brow at the big man in front of her.

"What?" her lips pursed more and she clenched her fists.

"All I'm saying is that you're doing a pretty wicked impression of the sour boy right now, what's up? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed again?"

"Tyson and I broke up," Hilary glared at him, "not that it is any of your business."

"Ah..." Rick didn't seem surprised, nor particularly offended; instead he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What?" Hilary said again, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just that the two of you go on and off like a pair of blinking Christmas lights, do you ever think you two can figure things out or leave the rest of us out of it?"

"Well, you came and asked, so don't blame me," Hilary huffed.

"You're far too uptight to party, go home, you're ruining the night for the rest of us," Rick shrugged, "or at least do us the favour of getting drunk and dancing naked on the table or something, that's what other broken hearted girls do." Grinning at her he stepped away, accepting a beer from Steve as he sat down with his friends.

Huffing again, Hilary shifted and tried to not feel too offended by Rick's words. He was an idiot, that was all, and besides, she was allowed to feel however she wanted.

Nodding, Hilary tried to avoid grimacing as some blonde chick staggered into the living room and promptly puked on the floor.

_And it's not even past midnight._

* * *

"Hey Robert," slipping between Robert and Spencer, Johnny gave Spencer a polite nod.

"Couldn't stand much more of Enrique's flirting, huh?" Robert guessed with a smirk as he downed the remains of his beer.

"His 'date' wandered off and then some other chick came on to him and I just didn't feel like staying," wrinkling his nose Johnny sipped his beer.

"How 'bout you two? Had any luck?"

"Spencer almost did, but he was intercepted by Miguel a little earlier. He looked pissed, any idea what's up with that guy?" Robert placed his bottle on a table close to them.

"Nope, don't talk much to him really," Johnny shrugged.

"I heard he and Emily broke up," Spencer added, his voice low and quiet.

"Huh, I didn't even know they were together," Johnny mused.

"Kind of hard to miss, the way they were all over each other last semester," Robert grinned and leaned back against the couch behind him.

"Guess I had other things on my mind," Johnny shrugged again then looked over at Spencer.

"So no luck then?"

"Nope, other than that it's been pretty quiet so far, waiting for the rest of the girls to arrive,"

"If they arrive," Robert said with a smirk.

"Don't be an idiot, there's always a ton of girls at Enrique's parties," Johnny rolled his eyes and sipped his beer.

"Have any of you seen Julia yet?"

"No," Spencer shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?" Robert eyed him and Johnny grinned innocently back at him.

"Just curious, that's all."

"You're not getting involved with her, are you?" when Johnny didn't reply, Robert groaned.

"Johnny! She's no good you know that, she _never_ goes out with any guy twice!"

"Well, I'm not any guy, am I?" Johnny grinned, then shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, she didn't seem in a hurry to leave last night..."

"Last night?" sighing Robert shook his head. "I'm fairly certain I don't want to know the details."

Rolling his eyes Johnny finished his beer and put it down.

"If you feel that way, then what are you doing at a college party?"

"Enrique said it wasn't going to be a college party," Robert replied surly, making both Spencer and Johnny grin.

"Could be worse," Spencer said, grinning more, "it could be a High School party."

* * *

"Why did I have to come? I told you I'd rather not be here," Emily crossed her arms and leaned against the balcony railing.

"Don't be such a party pooper Em, I thought you'd enjoy getting out a bit, meet new people," Mariam shrugged her shoulders. "You can leave if you want."

Shifting, Emily looked uncertain then glanced over at Mariam.

"You could at least have told me that _he_ would be here," she hardly needed to tell Mariam who she was speaking of and Mariam simply sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't come if you knew, and besides, you can't avoid each other forever..."

"Perhaps not, but I'd like to try it first," Emily sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry sweetie; I thought it'd be alright... I know it hasn't been long, but I thought..." sighing Mariam gave Emily a sideways hug. "Forget what I thought, do you want to go home? We could rent a movie or something..."

"Don't be silly Mariam, I know how much you wanted to come here," uncrossing her arms, Emily looked at her feet. "I'll be fine, you're right, we have to get used to be around each other eventually."

"That's a good girl," Mariam grinned and gave her another hug. "Come on, let's get some booze!"


End file.
